


Don't let this goes to waste

by Fredou



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 14:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fredou/pseuds/Fredou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Stiles confronts Scott on Isaac's wish of leaving the pack, he's not really surprised his best friend fakes nonchalance, but it doesn't mean he has to accept it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't let this goes to waste

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I feel the need to write stuff and this is "the stuff".

"Fuck you, man!"

Stiles is pissed. He has not often been this pissed at anyone, much less at Scott. He can feel his stomach hurting him and his heart beating fast and hard against his ribcage. He doesn’t realize his hands are shaking until he goes to scratch his hair on the back of his head.

"You need to put your shits together, Scott", he says, trying to sound reasonable when he knows, he knows his voice is too high to be convincing anyone.

Scott is looking at him like he betrayed him and yeah, okay he deserves that look.

"I can’t believe you’re blaming me on this!", he says with an angry tone.

And, no. Just, no, Scott is not allowed to be angry over this. It’s his fault in the first place, Stiles had warned him it would happen, but did he listen? Hell no, mister McCall is too damn stubborn to take his best friend’s advice!

"You’re not the one feeling forced to leave the pack because you can’t handle the situation!"

"He’s not leaving because of me! How can you blame me?"

Scott’s eyes are flashing gold. Stiles knows he’s pissed, but damn it! Stiles is more, and he’s not letting this go, but he knows getting upset won't solve anything.

He just can’t believe Scott doesn’t care about Isaac leaving the pack, _their_ _family_.

"It’s your fault, Scott, and you know it."

Stiles falls into the bed ; still facing his best friend who’s standing by the window. Stiles has to look up to look at Scott from the bed but it’s worth it. He knows how this works now, and showing Scott he still trust him and refer to him as his leader can only loose the tension in the room.

Scott frowns, of course he does, he still doesn’t like this pack dynamic thing where his best friend lowers his head to show him respect, or whatever.

He sights and calms down.

"Look, Scott, I love you, you know that, and you’re my brother, but Isaac is part of my family now, and I just can’t handle seeing him leave. You need to do something."

"I’m not gay", Scott mumbles.

"Yeah? Well Derek told me otherwise."

Stiles’s tone is mocking and sarcastic, but the little kick he makes with his foot toward Scott’s eases the words. Scott, on the other hand, blushes bright red.

"Ugh I can’t believe he told you. Stupid alpha."

Stiles laughs at that, genuine.

"Derek tells me everything, you know that. Besides, he wouldn’t have to if you did."

"Well, I’m not really proud of myself."

Stiles sighs and thinks about the conversation he had with Derek about his best friend having sex with Isaac Lahey.

Stiles, honest to God, cheered.

It’s stupid because he would never have suspected it –well he did see the looks on Isaac’s face but he had never thought Scott felt the same- but it immediately fitted in his mind. However, when Derek told him Isaac was in love and pinning for Scott, and thinking about leaving the pack because of that, he was revolted.

He considered Isaac as their baby –and Jackson being the youngest bitten wolf should have been the baby of the pack, but who was he kidding, Jackson was in no way fragile and didn’t need anyone -refused anyone's help anyway. Isaac, on the other hand, was. He would always look for approval -Derek’s most of the time-  and Stiles was so happy to give him whatever he needed: food, hugs, comics... He knew Isaac was both happy and upset to be the baby of the pack: he was a lethal werewolf, not a puppy after all. And yet, he was a cuddler, the most prompted to reach for a touch when he felt low and quite frankly, Stiles suspected him to use his special treatment to get his way. It makes Stiles proud of him, Stiles was the king of taking advantages from any situation given, he was happy Isaac did the same.

Now Isaac was talking about leaving for a year or two in fucking Europe -as if it wasn't enough of a cliché- “searching for himself” or whatever bullshit he read in a magazine, and Stiles felt sick at the idea.

"You need to talk to him, dude. Seriously."

Scott sits next to him and looks at his hand.

"Yeah I know."

"Is it about Allison?" Stiles asks, grimacing a little.

Scott stares at his hand and nods.

"I know it’s stupid but I feel like I have to wait for her. I told her I would!"

Stiles forces himself not to roll his eyes. It has been three years since they broke up, last time they heard of her she and her dad had moved to Florida and were trying not to get involved with supernatural events. It was a year ago. Stiles is convinced Scott is not in love with her anymore, just fond of her memory.

"Scott, buddy, don’t you think it’s time to move on? I say that the nicest way I can but you’re kind of an idiot. Isaac has always had a crush on you –fyi _I_ was the one who told you and to be careful about it- and you’re sleeping with the guy! Don’t you want to give him a chance?"

Scott grumbles and frowns some more. He looks over at Stiles with big brown puppy eyes and Stiles has to restrain himself for not petting the guy’s head.

"What can I say to him?"

"Do you like him at least?"

Stiles wants nothing more in this moment than for Scott to give Isaac a real chance. He doesn't know yet, it it's a selfish wish for not wanting Isaac to leave, or if he genuinely like the idea of them together. He thinks it's a bit of both, if he's being honest.

"Yes! I do! It’s just… I was so sure Allison and I were going to end up together you know?"

Stiles doesn't show -much- of his annoyance and his relief, his friend can be spared for now.

"Scott, life’s not a movie or a TV show; you don’t always end up with your first girlfriend slash love. It’d be boring otherwise."

Stiles tries not to smile kindly at his friend because he’s still a bit pissed at him: if Isaac’s leaving it’s because of Scott and Stiles won’t accept that. He may be is best friend, and he was his only friend for a long time, but now he has a pack, and the members of said pack are as important as Scott in his heart.

"Yeah, I know."

-

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so it's really short and I hope it wasn't disappointing. tumblr [here](http://www.avoidingfallinginlove.tumblr.com) if you want :)


End file.
